REQUEST - Approaching Change
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: She is a dark woman. A black widow of the worst kind. She is a soldier. She has killed men, women, children... and monsters. She is Victoria D. Maxwell, former General of the United American armies... and the hero who has defeated Zeus. Betrayed by the very state who once called her a heroine, frozen and now awoken two hundred years into the future, she will wreak havoc untold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **Ok... so it seems that even if my mind is already over encumbered, you guys won't stop filling it with ideas.**_

 _ **This is a commissioned (read. Requested) fic from XDNOVA, one of my elder fans... and by that I mean someone whos been reading my work for a fair amount of time, don't get it confused like a certain someone.**_

 _ **If I deem that this has received enough interest... then I will do it, but 15 chapters are THE. MAXIMUM.**_

 _ **Ok so here goes nothing... Fallout 4 spoilers ahead, I guess...**_

* * *

In the year 2076, one year before the start of the great war, The united American army has finally managed to contain the inane bio-terrorist Alexander J. Mercer, or more commonly known as CODENAME: Zeus. With the help of Vault-tec, a specialized cryogenic Vault has been created where Mr. Mercer, alongside every viral monstrosity he has created will be contained and forgotten, with no way out. He will starve to death, slowly.

This was possible solely because of the recent advances in Nuclear Warfare. Not even Zeus can defend himself against The Fat Man!

*end broadcast* (This is a flashback of The Sole Survivor, who may or may not have been part of the capturing force.)

PART 1.  
Her name is Victoria D. Maxwell, aged 27. She has long black hair and a slim build. She hates companions, preferring to travel alone after shooting Codsworth from annoyance(Not dead, just ruined relationship for now). She is a total black widow who will not let anything stand in between her and her baby. Not believing that The Institute has anything to do with the kidnapping of Shaun, she is quick to blame and her temper is constantly flaring. She is a trained Assassin, possessing great intelligence as well as agility and perception, but not much in the way of charisma and strength, more often than not preferring to kill rather than save.  
Her anger may be contained but only in front of a few people who have managed to calm her down. Preston being one of these people, he promptly decides that she would be the perfect general of the minutemen due to her rather motherly, if homicidal nature.  
Victoria does not care for racism. Ghouls, humans, animals, robots... everything dies once you fill it with enough bullets or gaping wounds.  
Eventually, she would lead the Minutemen into retaking the whole of the commonwealth, finding the Railroad in the meantime. She and Desdemona do NOT get along, even if they share beliefs. She decides to work for the railroad until she learns how to craft an old favorite of hers, namely The Ballistic Fiber.  
She is a fan of the old Silver Shroud movies and thus, will become him if given the chance.

PART 2.  
While doing the Museum Of Witchcraft questline, she decides to return the Pristine egg back to the Deathclaw nest, feeling a bit connected to the savage mother she just murdered. As she places the egg, she remembers that the place she is currently in has a dark secret.  
Easily finding a hidden lever behind a set of trees and whispering the correct code *Olympus will break*, the rocks near the nest move apart in order to reveal the hidden Vault - Vault 42. To the public, this vault was a ridiculous testing ground where only 40 watt light bulbs would be given... in truth, it contained Zeus.  
Giving in to her rage and deciding that releasing the monster within will be enough to maybe slake it, she ventures inside with the friendly deathclaw following her in curiosity. They fight through several mirelurks and a Supreme Hunter at the end of the Vault, but they are easy kills for someone who carries around a fat man.  
She finds Zeus, sleeping in cryo storage and releases him, only to see him fall into a puddle of viral goo. She turns around to face the oblivious deathclaw and puts a revolver round into his head. The Deathclaw falls into the puddle and is absorbed.

Mercer regenerates from the puddle."Wha.. you... I remember you..."

She smirks."Hello doc, how have you been all this time?"

\- end prologue, begin story.

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
_**


	2. GUEST ANSWER

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _...  
_**

 ** _I despise Guest reviews._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Why does that function even bloody exist? Its like the perfect setup for trolls and little kids to annoy the fuck out of everyone who they actually think is better than them... which is everyone._**

 ** _\- NOTE : THIS IS NOT INTENDED FOR YOU, CURRENTLY THE ONLY GUEST IN THE REVIEWS (I deleted the troll.) -_**

 ** _Anyhow, even if the guest is not a troll and actually brings up several fair points... I can't answer them. And I ALWAYS answer a review, no matter what kind._**

 ** _Anyway... here's an answer to you, Mr. Guest._**

 ** _1\. If you didn't like Mary Sue characters, you would not like ANY of my stories. Like literally, from The Earl Of Humanity (my very first ever, memories) to Second Rebirth, every story has several if not ALL the important characters being Mary and or Gary in their own way._**

 ** _Louise is the perfect example._**

 ** _Granted, I have learned how to tone it down a bit, with how weak Crothu is in comparison and how Alice wasn't born with an endless supply of psionic energy, which was also pointed out to me, yay._**

 ** _2\. I do have a more perfected version of the prologue in mind, this is just a literal pile of crap that I wrote in literally 4 minutes ._._**

 ** _3\. Zeus was not contained by one person, he was contained by an army of soldiers using Fat Man's while being freed of any collateral damage costs._**

 ** _4\. And who do you think you are to tell me to "do better"? Do you have any stories of your own? ...I feel like starting a rage fight..._**

 ** _... someone... please... FLAME ME... Whatever, just ignore that._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, have a good day._**


	3. UPDATE

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! Lord Joyde here!  
_**

 ** _... No, I'm not going to start another *what happens if I die* experiment, this time at least._**

 _ **However, what I've already started, is an original story which has made me somewhat too busy to post on FF.**_

 _ **If you want to read it then please google - Lord Joyde Euphoria Royalroad**_

 _ **As for those who worry about me setting my fanfics aside, I'm about to shatter those worries.**_

 _ **This new story may be original, but its really not much more than a brain dump while I calmly think about what I'm going to do next for my stories. (Their interconnection may make them interesting but it also makes them harder to type down.)**_

 _ **I'll admit, the only reason I've even decided to post something outside of FF is because RoyalRoad carries a donation availability with it... which I've not made use off and will not make use off until I have at least 100 followers on it.**_

 _ **Money is an.. ahem, *valuable* form of motivation, even for someone as insane as I. (Sans would be proud.)  
**_

 _ **Anyways, one other thing I wanted to say was that I'll continue typing down Blood after a short break from writing anything at all, as college is starting to hit hard and I have to go live with my mother for a while. (Divorce sucks)**_

* * *

 _ **Other than that, I wish you all good luck, happy Easter and merry hearts! Adios, my friends, see you soon! (Hopefully.)**_


End file.
